Optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including broadband applications such as voice, video and data transmissions. More particularly, fiber optic networks which provide access to a home or premises are growing in popularity. Fiber optic networks which provide such access are commonly referred to as FTTX (“fiber to the X”) networks, with X indicating a delivery point such as a premises (i.e. FTTP) or a home (i.e. FTTH).
Recently, multi-port optical connection terminals have been developed for interconnecting drop cables with a fiber optic distribution cable at a predetermined branch point in a fiber optic network between a mid-span access location on the distribution cable and a delivery point such as a subscriber premises. However, as FTTX networks evolve, the requirements for simple and efficient field connections at a variety of locations and from a variety of different cable types is becoming more necessary. Current multi-port optical connection terminals are limited in use to drop cable connection with fiber optic distribution cables. This only allows customer access in limited portions of the FTTX networks.
Accordingly, multi-port optical connection terminals and components thereof which facilitate customer access in different locations along the FTTX network would be advantageous.